WataMote Chapter 021
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The full page depicts Tomoko staring out a window at the culture festival with the narration "To ride or not to ride, this big wave that's coming" above her. The next page continues the narration: "Now that the cultural festival has started, how should she pass the time. . . ?" It explains that the festival lasts two days. On Saturday, only the students may participate, but on Sunday anyone may attend. This day is Sunday. Tomoko again watches without participating. She rationalizes that there was nothing she could do the day before, which was "the worst day of my life." She was convinced to buy takoyaki then participate in swaying during the Light Music Club performance which caused her to throw up. She then sat in a corner and waited for the festival to end. Today she knows that Yū will come. She rationalized that she may enjoy the festival with her, but she fears introducing Yū to others since Yū might discover what others think of her. Yū texts her, and Tomoko sheepishly goes to meet her. Yū enthusiastically hugs her. Tomoko, still unable to understand interactions, misinterprets Yū's hug. She fears that others will see Yū "pressing her breasts" against her, but she thinks she should grab Yū's posterior in return. Yū pulls away before this happens. She is surprised that Tomoko is not cosplaying a maid, but Tomoko claims she did it the day before. From a distance, Akane Okada watches them silently wondering who Tomoko's friend is. As she walks with Yū, Tomoko inwardly wishes Yū would hug her again, not for sexual reasons, but because she Yū hugs her her sadness and loneliness goes away. Despite that, Tomoko still finds Yū's sudden hug "weird." Tomoko suggest the "haunted house," and inwardly hope Yū will hug her again out of fear. It fails to scare either of them, to Tomoko's irritation, and Tomoko decides to buy Yū treats. They eat together with Tomoko inwardly regretting that Yū bought her some treats rather than hug her in gratitude. While they eat, they see a costumed puppy figure giving balloons to children. Yū suddenly starts discussing an anime Tomoko recommended to her and suggests they should watch the movie adaptation together when it is released. Tomoko then takes her to view the Manga ''Club's illustrations exhibit. Yū's phone rings. She then meets her friends at the entrance, leaving Tomoko alone. Tomoko weakly waves goodbye then sadly notes that there is only one more hour until the festival is over. Megumi Imae thanks the girl wearing the large puppy costume and asks to borrow it. Tomoko sits alone looking at her phone. Suddenly, this costumed character approaches her, gives her a balloon, then hugs her. Tomoko watches the costumed character leave wondering what the hug was about as the public address announces the end of the festival. The narrative note asks, "The one who granted Mokocchi's wish was. . . ?" Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Megumi Imae (unnamed) *Hina Nemoto (unnamed) *Akane Okada (unnamed) *Yū's Friends (unnamed) **Girl with Black Hair **Girl with Twin Tails **Girl with Long Blond Hair Referbacks *Tomoko makes a reference to the ''takoyaki she thew up from the previous chapter. *The culture festival is an arc that has continued since Chapter 19. Trivia *This chapter is adapted into episode 11. *Megumi grants Tomoko’s secret wish of getting a hug, but Tomoko does not know it was Megumi that hugged her until Chapter 115.5. Cultural References *'Takoyaki:' WatoMote Wiki has no opinion on its taste. *While there is not enough information to determine which anime Yū watched that Tomoko recommended, the popular series Puella Magi Madoka Magica would fit the description. Memorial Moments *Tomoko sinks back into her social anxiety and loneliness. *Tomoko remains innocent about social interactions: she initially leaps to the assumption that all contact is somehow sexual and others share this view. Nevertheless, she does wish Yū would hug her again for non-sexual reasons. This sets up her hug with Megumi. Quotes *"And yesterday was the worst day of my life too. . ." – Tomoko *"This slut is my friend." – Tomoko *Damn, she still smells like a slut! And on top of that, she's pressing her boobs against me in front of everyone!!" – Tomoko *"Damn! Since it's finally come to this, I guess I'll touch her butt!!" – Tomoko *“You worthless trash!! Can't even scare off a single girl… Trash! Scum!!” – Tomoko *"I'm still only halfway through, but it's really good. I never thought that kid would die halfway through." – Yū Gallery C21_hug.png|Megumi hugs Tomoko Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 3